


Into You

by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, FaceFucking, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag this lol, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Missionary Position, Modern Era, No Uchiha Massacre, PWP, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, naruto is also a soccer player, no trauma for the boy in this one (not rlly anyway), sasuke is a soccer player, smut in chapter 2 can mostly be read stand alone lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph
Summary: You were hooking up with Sasuke Uchiha, star soccer player of your schools team (not that you knew that anyways) - little did you know that you were the only one he made time for. Sasuke hates being whipped, but here he is.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> his is a modern!sasuke au so he might read as ooc to some of yall. to me i think so much of sasukes in canon personality is dictated by his trauma so of course he can seem cold or stand-off ish and is when it comes to his emotions. however, this is a modern au so a lot of his trauama doesn’t occur. i think had his life been more normal, he’d probably just be an intelligent tsundere brat. thats how he’s characterized here but i thought that might bother some people. also italics is a flashback!

It was always like this with you. Every time he sees you it’s like this, where the entire world falls away around him and it’s just you doing whatever you were doing with this halo of light around you like you descended from heaven. He despised this feeling, like he was captured by your presence and only due to your release whenever you decided to untighten the grip you had around his heart. He hated it - if he were going to be compared to a fallen angel than you were a messenger from heaven and he fucking hated everything about it. 

Sasuke Uchiha is a soccer player with little on his mind other than becoming the greatest player to grace the university team and beyond. He was the elite of the elite, and to be more than frank - he didn’t have time for anything. Not dating of any kind, not relationships. He was focused on graduating and being scouted for the national team and that was it. He didn’t really do hookups because that was a lot of effort, and he tries to ignore the fact he has sexual urges as much as possible. 

That being said, you were Sasuke Uchihas sexual awakening whether you knew it or not. More than that now but he doesn’t even have the energy to think about that. However. you and Sasuke hooked up at a party that the rest of his team had dragged him too. You seemed like you were in your own world completely, and blew every girl that was chasing him that night out of the water. He came up to you, cool and casually distant as he was but you just gave him the brightest smile. Nothing phased you, he figures but he starts talking to you. You knew the school soccer team was really good, but you had no clue he played. 

He thinks that was the beginning of the end, because he’s never not been acknowledged as strong before and it fascinated him much more than he could be comfortable with admitting. So, that night he took you to his room and fucked your brains out - because at that point he needed to show you he was something worth remembering. He still thinks about it, when his sexual urges creep up on him and he can’t reach you. 

But then, you didn’t call him for 3 days. He was tripping after that, telling himself it was your loss and that he didn’t care. He tried his absolute best to not care that you didn’t call him back, and when he saw you in the dining hall just minding your business - god he knew he was totally fucked. He doesn’t remember you looking that pretty when you saw him that day or when he fucked you either. 

He was definitely in the thick of it, and when Naruto laughed at him for going up to talk to you he wanted to beat his ass and the earth swallow him up because god, what had gotten into him to go up to you on his own free will? Was he sick? He didn’t know how to do this at all, or even what he wanted from this because he didn’t do the dating thing. 

He still remembers every second of that interaction, the way you look surprised at him and ignore all your friends gasp and make him feel like you and him are the only two people in that damn dining hall. He didn’t even like the dining hall, he normally went off campus to eat but then you were there and now, he frequents it because - well, why not right? 

Sasuke was a narcissist, not that he really understood what that meant. Whether he knew he had an ego the size of the moon or not wasn’t that important, he had one and it affected him. He was used to being mulled over, stared at, getting longing sighs from girls and guys alike who had wishful thoughts. He was an extremely talented athlete and resident tall, dark, and handsome - so yeah, he’s gotten used to the attention. 

He knows that some people don’t know who he is, that didn’t matter but his looks were normally enough. It was one or the other, and sometimes both. But you? You didn’t give a shit about either. No expectations of him, no preconceptions. In a small and almost insignificant way, you gave him a chance to start over as anyone else. Alas, he didn’t know how to be anyone but himself. 

Sasuke was painfully interested in you, but god would have to fist fight hiim before he ever admitted that aloud. He tried to not be interested, but he couldn’t. He tried to keep away from you but he couldn’t so he thought, maybe if hooking up got you the first time he should just keep going down that path. 

It made it so much worse, because god you would fuck Sasuke till he could barely breathe and completely ignore him the next day - and god, he was losing his mind. He has every imprint of you that he could possible ask for, the two of you engaging in rough sex in the bedroom of his apartment like tommorrow didn’t come at all.

// _Sasuke watches as you lay back on the bed, your head hanging off the side as you look at everything upside down. He looks down at your smiling expression and quirks his brows, but you nod and he can’t say he wants to show any restraint. He watches his dick disappear into your mouth, the way it pushes every so slightly in your throat and creates a space. You feel his hands come around your neck but he doesn’t squeeze, just feeling as he lets his hips move. He facefucks you like you were made for it, the action vulgar and almost unfitting nature but you wanted this._

_He doesn’t know how to respond, the groans that spill out of his mouth lowly, as he reaches down to play with your nipples. God, you were kiling him slowly//_

You were. You were killing him each and every time you scratched his back up, or took him all the way down your throat before smiling, or rode his dick so hard and so fast and so impatiently that he swears you were going to break him. Hooking up with you, who asked him to call you filthy names, and manhandle you then pretend like he didn’t even exist. He doesn’t know if he felt used or not, because the agreement was made long ago that this was hooking up and nothing more. He said that and you just went along with it, and instead of coming running or cutting things off you made the most out of it everytime. 

Sasuke Uchiha would be damned before he admitted that he regrets that choice. He definitely doesn’t think of having the morning after with you, where the sun shines all on your face and you smile at him and say good morning in that soft voice only you had. He would literally lay under a moving train before implying that he thinks of something so soft, and romantic, and gross. 

It was just another one of those days, where Sasuke Uchiha finds you walking around the campus - wearing a sweater too big for you and your hands in your pockets. Laughing too loud, or smiling too bright for him to ignore you. He was reminded that you looked like this, that the whole world saw you that way. He should feel lucky that he gets to see you how he does, but he doesn’t. He wants to see you like how the world sees you. He wants to know the you that makes the whole world stop spinning and makes light shine above your head like a halo. 

“Sasuke!,” your voice is warm, and soft and different. He barely registers it until Naruto shoves him a little bit and startles him. He’s too dazed to hit him back, and by the face you were sitting so still in front of him. With your goofy smile, and bright eyes and pretty and he just looks at you, crookedly. 

“Oh, Y/N,” he hasn’t had a super proper conversation with you before so he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Oi, what about me Y/N-chan?,” Naruto asks over at you. Sasuke immediately whips his head around to look at Naruto who pouts at you plafully. You roll your eyes at him. 

“Hi, Naruto,” you say softly. Naruto gives you a proud grin, and Sasuke feels an irrational anger rip through his chest as he sees the small blush that appears on your face. 

“Sorry to bother you like this, Sasuke. I left some stuff at your apartment earlier, and I need it before tonight. I know you’re going over right now, so I just wanted to tag along and pick it up,” you tell him. He hates how disappointed he feels - of course you’re just talking to him because of something like that. He just scoffs, and rolls his eyes. 

Naruto is fully aware that you and Sasuke are friends with benefits. You and Naruto had the same Modern Lit class and he asked you for notes everyday, so eventually you two just became friends.

“Oh, also are you coming to Naruto's party tonight?,” you ask again. He looks surprised, he didn’t know he was having one and it kinda pisses him off that you were going and he didn’t even know. He rolls his eyes a tad before scoffing. 

“Didn’t know there was one,” he mumbles gruffly. Naruto whines in complaint and you giggle softly. 

“Sasuke, you always tell me to go fuck myself when I even attempt to take you out, why’re you getting mad all of a sudden?,” Naruto groans annoyed. Sasuke clicks his teeth, ignoring the anger that stirs in his stomach as he gives you a plain look. 

“I guess I’ll go,” Sasuke mumbles gruffly. Naruto and you both look at each other confused but before you can say anything more, you’re trying your damnedest to catch up to Sasuke who was halfway towards his car. 

What a weird guy. 

___

You realize as you walk up the stairs of his familiar apartment complex that you’d never actually been over here with any intention other than having rough sex with the player in front of you. Frankly, he wasn’t really your type. You’re type was well… a little nicer, normally. They didn’t have to have the unwavering kindness and strength like Naruto, but Sasuke was an asshole. You didn’t really want to date someone who was an asshole, especially when you yourself were kind of a sensitive person. 

That being said though, assholes like Sasuke Uchiha were incredible in bed so you didn’t actually mind when he asked your arrangement to be only hooking up. He wanted you in that way, and you wanted him the same. He would pull your hair, spit in your mouth, wrap his hands around your neck, push you up against the wall - or whatever other horny shit you wanted and never pushed you past the point of no return. He was skillful in bed despite rough as shit and it was good. You just stole a LaCroix out of his fridge when you casually took your walk of shame home and went about your day relaxed. You had never really done anything to consider him, but even you could gather that he was president dick and there wasn’t any doubts about it. Have you thought about dating him before? Of course - when he isn’t being ruthless he can be unintentionally sweet but alas, those moments were few and far between

It was a little awkward, really. Is it bad that you’ve never had a real conversation with the guy whose dick makes a regular appearance in your throat? You feel a little guilty, but you have 0 clue how to approach him anyhow so you just silently enter his house, going straight to the bedroom where you left your bag. You’re surprised he didn’t notice it, but you’re told he just knocks out after practice anyhow. You shrug as you pick your bag up and sling it over your shoulders before seeing Sasuke appear at the doorway. Did he want to hook-up again? 

“Where are you going after this?,” he asks, voice plain. Oh, so he did want to hook up. You shake your head in apology at him, scratching the back of your neck. 

“I have to go help Naru set up and make drinks,” you say apologetically. He clicks his tongue again, before looking you up and down. 

“Naru?,” he says with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. You blush faintly - maybe you did have a tiny crush on the Uzumaki, but just a small one. Who could really blame you.

“I get kinda used to calling him that, sorry,” you say, the flush on your skin making it hard to think. You see a vein in Sasuke's neck pop, it only does that in bed so you’re wondering if he’s okay. You’re about to ask before he turns around and flashes his keys. 

“Let’s go,” Sasuke calls out to you. You give him another startled look, wondering about how absolutely out of character this was for him. You weren’t gonna complain, at least you didn’t have to walk or take the bus back now. Still weird, but you’d be stupid to keep wondering about it.

____

If looks could kill, everyone on in the general vicinity of the Naruto Uzumaki pre-game and set up would be as good as dead because god - you and Naruto were so fucking touchy and he wasn’t sure how long he was gonna last like this. 

As soon as he’d shown up with you, you immediately went over to Naruto who proceeded to spin you around in a hug before placing you down. The way you wrap your arms around his neck and give him a crooked smile made Sasuke want to beat the absolute shit out of Naruto. He was familiar with that feeling, but never has he wanted to tear him up this badly before. There is a very small, rational part of him (whose voice sounds nearly exactly like his brother Itachi) who tells him that you two had no title - that he had no right to get this mad over you being touchy with another guy. Maybe that was true, but he didn’t care. He became a very angry wallflower after that, not being able to tear his eyes away from you as he watched you interact with Naruto before the actual party started. 

He knew you two had the same class but holy shit, you two were deftly close. You were constantly touching Naruto or he was constantly touching you, at one point while you were making drinks he came up behind you and hugged you. He despises how pleasantly you reacted, how you just gave a smile and continued to mix the huge thing of jungle juice. He watched as you hug Narutos arm while he partook in casual conversation, and how you leaned into laughter as you watched Naruto become a litte tipsy and stupid. He was a touchy drunk, Sasuke knew that firsthand unfortunately, but he was more than comfortable with you. He laid his head on your shoulder at every possible opportunity and Sasuke was just so close to losing his cool. 

The party starts faster than he can keep track of. The crowd starts to fill out, and music starts to pour of the different speakers in the house that Naruto borrowed from some buddies of his that were in a band. They made the playlist, that’s what Naruto said to you and what Sasuke can recall and suddenly he loses you to the crowd of the party. He feels the slightest bit of relief but that’s quickly replaced with annoyance for his own emotions. He wanted to go home, but then the thought that you might leave with someone else hits and Sasuke w nearly crushes the cup in his hand. 

This was stupid, fuck even Sasuke knew this was stupid. Still, you were stuck in every corner of his mind as he drinks some rum and coke and stares into the haze that is the crowd. He wanted to at least lay low, trying his best in his own Sasuke way to figure out how he feels and what the fuck he was gonna do about the feeling. He literally couldn’t do nothing because it was killing him to feel this. You clearly didn’t give a shit about him, he made sure of that so why can’t his heart let go of you. Why is it that everytime he thinks of you and Naruto together he gets this angry? Seriously angry at you and Naruto and why was he trying so hard to hold off on you? Had you been anyone else, he would’ve cursed you out publicly before driving himself home. He just couldn’t - he didn’t feel like himself because you were overwhelming him this much. 

Sasuke wanted your attention so much more because you didn’t care at all to direct it his way, even though you could if you wanted to. You were sleeping together, he’d fuck you countless times but he didn’t even care. He wanted you to fucking look at him, talk to him - anything at all. He wanted to be on your mind outside of sex like you were on his, he wanted you to be his and he despised it. The whole situation was so unbelieavably aggrivating and the liquor in his sytem was only fuel to the fire of his discomfort and annoyance. 

Sasuke makes his way outside to try and relax before he burned the function down for fun. He sits crookedly on the steps of the porch, closing his eyes before he lays his headback on the wood. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, drinking the drink that hard turned lukewarm in his head, enjoying the minimal burn in his throat that he finds relaxing. 

He’s finally calming down, just the smallest bit before that gets snatched from under him. He hears the sound of your laughter followed by another voice which is.. female also. He sighs with releif a little as he hears you, and the voice he recognizes as Ino come down next to you. Ino was Sais girlfriend, another player on his team. 

“You’re really screwing Sasuke?,” Ino asks, voice in shock. You give a small drunken giggle and Sasuke can only assume you were nodding.

“No way! i had a huge crush on him my freshman year,” 

“We’re just friends with benefits,” you say quitely. Ino gasps, about to comfort you but you shake your head, sipping your drink. 

“S’not bad. He fucks great, honestly but I don’t know - he’s kind of a jackass. I’ve never had a conversation with him despite having his dick in my mouth,” you say thoughtfully, Ino giggles. 

“You ignore him on campus despite letting him fuck the shit out of you, like, regularly?,” Ino asks confused. You nod again, looking at her shrugging. 

“I don’t think he cares, Ino. i’m not opposed to dating him or anything, he can be kinda cute when he’s not being a dick to people. But he’s also Sasuke Uchiha, a school wide legend. I don’t think one of his hookups and him not being buddy-buddy is really of concern,” 

“Y/N. baby - you are the only one he’s fucking. Sasuke doesn’t do hookups at all, like in the years I’ve known him he’s been in love with soccer. Either way, you’re either fucking him so good that he keeps coming back, or he’s actually into you,” Ino says with force. You look at her startled. 

“You are literally the sweetest person on Earth, so i know for a fact that this power move on your part is like definitely a coincidence but I’m so impressed. Seriously, Y/N - do you like him?,” Ino questions urgently. You think back to some post hook-up moments where Sasuke gives you some of his old clothes, or is generally having his guard let down. You didn’t speak to him much, but honestly? The thought of going on a date with him sounded really nice. 

“Honestly? Yeah. Kinda, even though we don’t really talk. I feel like i could really like him if we like talked properly. I like the smart mouth on him, but if he could be sincere i’d probably fall for him fast. Should I text him?,” you ask thoughtfully. Ino squeals in delight as you pull your phone out, and Sasuke who had been listening in 

“I don’t think he likes me, Ino,” you say typing out a message to him. It was worth a shot, though. 

Sasuke turned the sound of his phone off as he sees your text pop up on your screen. 

Y/N: u still here? 

Sasuke: Yeah. Why? 

Y/N: Just want to talk to you about something. I’m outside. 

Sasuke: Be there in a sec

He takes a deep breath before coming around the corner, looking over to see you and Ino. He greets her quietly as she exscuses herself, subtly giving you some encouragement before heading off. You and Sasuke stand silently for a second as you take a few sips of your drink. 

“What’d you want?,” he asks, sounding annoyed. You just rolled your eyes but you weren’t phased. He kinda reminds you of a little kid, wanting attention but refusing to ask for it. 

“Why’re you hooking up with me?,” you ask. You’re not being accusatory in any way, which Sasuke recognizes but he’s still thrown off by the question. He clicks his teeth, but he doesn’t have an answer that’s sincere so he reverts to being a dick. 

“You’re good in bed,” he answers, a smirk gracing his features. You look at him, cocking your head to one side before nodding. It was like you knew that already, still remaining chill and generally well-recieved. 

“Good to knowm” you say before taking a sip of your drink. 

“Are you hooking up with anyone else?,” you ask this time. Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

“Why do you wanna know, anyway?,” 

“Just curious,” you shrug. 

“No. Are you?,” he asks, pretending not to be very invested in your answer. 

“Yeah,” you say looking into your cup. Sasuke nearly busts a vein at the thought. 

“Who?,” he asks, trying to mask the anger in his voice but you read it immediately. You start giggling at his jealousy, how cute. You look him in the eyes with a knowing smile. 

“Neji and Kiba,” you say shrugging. Neji was super attentive and Kiba was great when you needed a quickie. Plus, they both go down on you fairly regularly. You didn’t think Sasuke would care at all, so you didn’t really feel the need to mention it. Judging from his very angry expressing and the way his cup is bordering getting crush - you figure he might actually like you. 

“I definitely thought it would be Naruto, since you two are so gross when you’re together,” he says remembering early, anger clear in his tone. You and Naruto were just comfortable with affection, so you tell him to relax (he doesn’t) 

You walk up to him, checking to make sure that no one else was looking before walking up to him. You look up at his angry expression with a small smile, placing a hand on the side of his face before getting on your tiptoe and kissing him softly. You two have kissed before, but normally it’s mid-stroke so Sasuke doesn’t cum too quick. This kiss is soft, and sweet and Sasukes heart is beating fast as he looks down at you stunned.

“You know, Uchiha - if you asked me to be your girlfriend I’d stop hooking up with them,” you say wistfully. You don’t think he’s the PDA type so you just lean down and look at him with a smile before walking the opposite direction. 

He looks at you confused. 

“Where are you going?,” he yells out. You spin around on your heel, stopping and looking at him as if it was obvious. 

“We’re going on a date. There’s a spot on campus that’s open late, now hurry up,” you say with faux annoyance, not bothering to hide a smile that plasters your face. Sasuke just stares at you dazed before patting his keys in the pockets of his pants

___ 

Sasuke watches your tipsy self sober up as you eat ramen. It was Ichirakus, Naruto loved it here but he’d never actually been since he tries to eat very clean for soccer. Peak performance, but he wasn’t gonna say no to going on this date with you so he orders something with you. He’s had ramen before of course, but whatever. 

He doesn’t care that much to eat though, going slow as he just watches you with the little smile every time you take a bite. You’re actually cuter up close, much to his dismay. 

“It’s not polite to stare, Uchiha,” you say giggling. He rolls his eyes, but a blush appears on his skin anyhow. 

“I’m not staring, you’re just full of yourself,” he bites back. You nod your head. 

“I got the one soccer player everyone on this campus wants to screw, so yeah - I’m pretty full of myself,” you say thoughtfully. He blushed faintly again, clicking his teeth before looking at you, He doesn’t actually know what you do, he’s realizing. Like, your major or anything like that. 

“You know that I play soccer but what do you… do? Like your major, and shit,” he asks confused. He looks like a lost dog and you can’t help but smile. You pause from eating, wiping your lip before responding. 

“I wanna be a therapist so I’m a psych major. I’ll end up doing my masters and studying solely child psychology, but I haven’t made the switch yet,” you say shrugging. Sasuke hadn’t expected you to have such an honorable job or choice in careers, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Any reason for it?,” he asks. He chose soccer because he really loves it, but also because it was something his dad passed onto him before they passed. He knew was going to be athlete early on, but Soccer was the right choice for him. 

“I love kids, and I wanna make a difference. I was kind of a troubled kid, to be honest with you. Having an adult make an effort to really understand me made a huge difference. I’m paying it forward,” you answer carefully. You look to him, about to ask the same question but he answers before then. 

“My parents passed when I was younger, but my dad loved soccer,” he finds himself confessing. It wasn’t exactly a secret but you didn’t even know who he was at first so he figures he should tell you. He expects to get the same aggravating response as he normally does, but you give him an honest smile instead. 

“I’m sure they’d be super proud of you,” you say sincerely. Sasuke's heart nearly breaks the cage of his chest with how loud it’s beating. You didn’t give him any sympathy or pity. You don’t even know him, yet you responded in a way he didn’t hate. 

“You’re weird,” he huffs watching you eat your ramen fondly. You can totally tell, but you pretend you can’t for his sake. You were starting to fall for him too. Slowly but surely. 

__

It’s nearly 2am as your date comes to a close. Sasuke offers to walk you to your apartment since it’s so late and people are normally drunk around this hour. So, the two of you walk in tandem, a comfortable silence falling between the two of you. Sasuke looks a little lost in thought as you bump into him a little to get his attention. 

“You good?,” you ask, voice soft. Sasuke kinda huffs before looking away from you, eyes on the floor. He’s fine, but he really can’t stop thinking about the fact that you’re hooking up with Neji and Kiba, as well as him. It’s bugging him, especially since he’s had the chance to start to get to know you well. He really hates the idea of you being with other people, but he also figures they have something he lacks. 

“Why do you sleep with Neji and Kiba?,” he almost wants to ask if he wasn’t enough but that was way too much to ask and he knows how irrational it sounds. 

“Mostly because they go down on me. Kiba is good for quickies and Neji had his heartbroken kinda recently so he’s like kinda soft in bed,” you respond honestly. 

“I can do that too,” he argues. He really was like a little kid sometimes, it wasn’t like he was in competition with them. 

“I’m sure you can, Uchiha. I just figured you preferred rough sex since we were strangers - same reason I didn’t ask you to go down on me,” you explain. He’s such a pouty person, it’s kind of endearing. 

“Be my girlfriend,” Sasuke asks out nowhere as the two of you were stopped in front of your complex. You look at him incredulously. 

“Just because you don’t want me to sleep with them?,” you asked. He nods and you roll your eyes. 

“Oi, Sasuke. You know if i’m your girlfriend you have to put up with being my boyfriend, which means me staying over in the morning and you know spending time with me - it’s a whole responsibility,” 

“I know that,” 

“Okay. Then don’t ask me to be your girlfriend unless you’re going to those things too, and not just because you want me to stop screwing other people. Ask me out because you like me, stupid,” you say irritated. Sasuke scoffs at you, rolling his eyes before blushing. 

“You’re so annoying. Fine - I like you. Be my girlfriend,” he grumbles. You click your teeth at him, walking over to him and standing before him. You don’t kiss him fully, you just kiss his cheek, placing a hand on his chest. 

“You too, Uchiha. Do you wanna come over and spend some time with your girlfriend, or are you busy tommorrow?,” 

“I’m not busy,” he says, a blush spread on his face. 

“Come show me that it was worth it to text Neji and Kiba that I don’t wanna hook up anymore then,” you say casually. He looks at you stunned, but happy.

“When did you do that?,” 

“In the car on the way here,” you say shrugging. He looks annoyed but your smile softens him. 

“Had to get you to confess somehow,” you say shrugging. Sasuke pulls you towards him and kisses you roughly. 

“Fine,” he says voice low. You feel a heartbeat in your jeans at the sound of his voice. “Let’s go upstairs. I’ll show you how much better your boyfriend can be,” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke fucks the shit out of you. thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can finally add the smut tags for this lmfao. heres the porn yall, we going horny hours !

It’s genuinely immediate. The sound of the door closing behind you then the sound of the lock are the only things that you hear before Sasuke backs you into a wall. Despite the fact you two had sex so regularly, this was different - god. this was so different. Sasukes eyes bored into your own, his hand on your waist with a touch that surprisingly gentle. Not gentle, really - but careful. He was restraining himself as his hands find the underneath side of your shirt, craning his neck down to kiss you softly. 

It didn’t matter really, as your hands find their way up to his chest. His heartbeat gives away his intentions nearly immediately, the gentle buzz of alcohol that mixes with anticipation. It didn’t matter in that moment, how softly he may have been holding you or kissing you. It was clear to you, and to him that he was gonna ruin you. Fuck you brutally, mercilessly but making you feel good all at once. He had so much to prove to you in these few moments, the soft kisses he gives you are only padding to an otherwise intensive experience. He wanted nothing more than to show you what he was capable of, but at the same time now you were his. He wanted you to fucking remember that. 

He had the fire burning in the pit of his stomach, but it was your decision to spill gasoline and watch the world burn around you. Maybe it was wrong to want him to fuck you with animalistic needs, lust that scathes skin but that’s what you wanted, what you needed. So, you pull away from the soft kisses and look at him - your eyes are gleaming as you pull him by the collar of his shirt. 

“Prove me wrong, Uchiha,” your voice is barely above a whisper, your keening for his attention and praying he takes the bait. It’s only when you feel the pads of his fingers on your waist, the callous way he grabs your skin with broken nails and the way he kisses you forcefully. His lips are smooth, not troublesome to kiss at all but his teeth are vicious. He goes in and out, kissing you deep and slow but leaving a bigger gap each time he pulls back from you. He kisses you with teeth bared, biting your bottom lip with an effortless pull. He kisses you till your lips ache - an imprint of the way his hands feel on your skin forever in your mind when he finally gives you a second to just breathe. 

He takes some time to kiss your neck while theres some silence. He lets his teeth bite into your neck softly, making point of his canines as he sucks the skin and watches hickies form over your body. These were only the first marks of the night, but he goes out of the way to make them a little painful. He wants you to remember the dull ache of his aggression when he fucks the daylights out of you - wants your whole body to be littered with the memory of him. 

“You want me to fuck you against this wall, or are you gonna take me to your room?,” he asks, voice drowning in ego that you know you don’t mind. You dont even roll your eyes, because anything he asks you to do right now you’d do in a heartbeat so you just lace your hands with his as he follows you to your room. 

The door is shut behind you with lightning speed as Sasuke guides you the bed. He peels his shirt off over his head, and catches the way your eyes drink him in before chuckling. His sweatpants do nothing to hide the tent in his pants, you notice as your seated on the bed in anticipation. You want this mans dick in your throat immediately, watching as he hovers over you with his erection so close to being in your touch. 

“Lay down and take your top off,” he doesn’t ask you, really. You slide your top off over your head, your bra falling to the floor soon after and getting comfortable at the edge of the bed, taking your bottoms off as well. You lift yourself up on your elbows, looking him over as he kneels between your legs. 

“What’s the highest you’ve ever gone?,” his question makes everything in you hot. Sasuke Uchiha had something to prove and you were forever grateful for it. You try and recall, chewing your lip as you think. Neji has made you cum twice before but no higher than that. You sigh as the feeling between your legs intensifies and go to press them together but his hands between them stops them, looking at you with demand written all over his face. Rough sex is rough sex - but the ownership in all of his touches was making the feeling much more acute. You whine at the way he stops you, voice disappearing. 

“T-twice,” you manage meekly. He forces your legs apart before looking at you seriously. 

“You’re cumming twice before I even think about fucking you,” his voice teeters on the edge of a growl as you whine aloud for him. You’ve never been this needy for him, the expectations of each touch being exceeded every single time. You’re borderline hopeless as you feel his hands push your legs apart, pulling you to the edge of the bed and letting your legs rest over his shoulders. He takes his time with you, ignoring the stutters in your breaths and the whimpers that pour from you as he makes his way up your thighs. More hickies but they’re smaller - carelessly left in places that would definitely still be visible when you wear shorts. Sasuke isn’t as nervous as you seem to be. 

Sasuke kisses the hood of your clit before using his fingers to spread you apart, eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the arousal that collects down your slit. He doesn’t hesitate in the slightest, only wondering why he hasn’t thought to do this before today. He lays his tongue flat, letting his neck do most of the work as he goes at a steady pace for you - making sure he builds you up enough before helping your orgasm crash into you. He pauses when he feels your hips stutter as if an orgasm is on the way, switching to suck your clit softly. The pressure makes you reel, the combination of flat strokes and the focus on your clit makes it all be too much. Your hands find his hair, but in attempt to be soft he holds your hands instead. 

“S-Sasuke - fuck, please,” you pant out. He just nods as your go, feeling the tension in your stomach untie slowly as an orgasm crashes into you. To describe the feeling as anything less than incredible is fucking bullshit, this orgasm comes over your body relentlessly as Sasuke fucking refuses to stop to let you catch your breath. You don’t want him too, as stars paint your vision when your eyes shut and your orgasm burns through. You catch your breath but the come down isn’t likely, instead the pleasure drops momentarily as Sasukes tongue focuses on bringing it back to you full. Your eyes are glazed over as you get onto your elbows, nearly folding to look at the site infront of you. The site of Sasuke between your legs, buried in your heat was just too fucking much for you so you moan his name like a prayer. 

He changes his pace, the edge of his tongue licking your clit with hardening flicks to bring your closer faster. The change of pace takes a few moments to get used too, but it’s welcomed as your orgasm threatens your ability to function overall. You’re expression is twisted up in pleasure, barely being able to hold yourself up you lay totally back. taking your bottom lip between your teeth as your second orgasm rushes at you with force.

“Please, please, please,” the string of begs falls to deaf ears, you’re not begging for anything in particular. Not for release who seems to be holding you to the goal of going over two by double that number. Your clit is so sensitive, your bodies nerves lit up as he looks at you with a smirk, pleased by your reaction. He loves the sound of his name from your mouth, the grip strength that you show when your hands find his hair and grip so tight, holding on for dear life as he eats you like you’re going to sustain him for the next life. You taste fucking good, but he doesn’t sing praises in your ears as much as he shows you. He shows you how much he wants you and wants this - his willingness to let you ruin his face and hair a testament to that

“Sasuke, god - I’m going to cum again, please,” he loves the way your voice breaks under the pressure. your orgasm pulsating in his mouth as cum spills from between your legs. Sasuke cleans you up with his tongue as your second orgasm knocks the wind out of you. You’re breathing is unsteady as you peel your eyes open to see Sasuke looking down at you, waiting for you response as he lays his head against your leg - making sure you’re okay. 

“You okay?,” 

You give him a goofy ass smile, and push some of his hair back. You pull him up towards you and kiss him before placing some affectionate kisses on his forehead - which he flinches at but enjoys it nonetheless. 

“I’m great, now stand up so i can suck your dick, please,” you say laughing. Sasuke laughs with you before he does as you ask, watching you get on your knees and eye his dick. You get to the point relatively quickly, pulling his pants and boxers down past his thighs, running your hand over them to appreciate how unbelievably built he was. He rolls his eyes at you, but sucks a breath inbetween his teeth when you leave hickes on them. He’s surprised by your action, but the hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock doesn’t leave him upset. You pump his length for a while, giving general appreciation to how well kempt he was downstairs before looking up at him. He watches your lips close around his length, the feeling of your tongue on the underside of his tip as you slowly take him into the back of his throat. You hollow your cheeks out as you feel him all the way in your mouth - you’re really well-practiced with deepthroating him by now so it doesn’t phase you. 

Doesn’t mean you appreciate his noise any less, the soft groan that pours from his voice as you take him all the way through. You look at him with the pretty expression, tears welling up at your eyes and showing through your lashes as you smile around his length. Your face is messy as Sasuke threads his fingers through your hair and picks the speed of his hips up. Drool spills onto the floor while he facefuck you. Your fingers find themselves between your legs, your clit twitching as you play with it. Sasuke is more than happy to facefuck you, watching the way your eyes roll back as he goes just a bit too far. Sasuke fits perfectly inside of you, in every fucking way and it makes you terribly turned on.

“You look good with my dick down your fucking throat,” his praise is uncommon, but it comes out when he’s jealous. He isn’t super verbal, nor is he super quiet so any comments on his part are filthily obscene or genuine thoughts he has. No dirty talk for the sake of dirty talk. His unintentionally filthy comments drive you up the wall as you moan around his dick. He gives you a small smirk. 

“You like that, huh?,” Sasuke says, before shoving himself as far down as he can, cupping your jaw so he can look at you. He smooths your hair back as you steady yourself on his thigh, smiling down at you. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says it like a promise, pulling all the way out letting his dick lay on your face. Your makeup was minimal but smeared none the less, as spit covers your face and chin. You wipe your chin with the back of your hand before pouting. 

“That’s all?,” you ask, just a little sad. He makes an attempt to hide the blush the adorns his skin before he clicks his tongue. 

“Be grateful I’m fucking you and get on all fours,” he says rolling your eyes. You stand up, wrapping your arms around his neck and asking him permission for a kiss but he closes the gap for you before looking at you confused. 

“Some guys don’t kiss after getting their dick sucked,” you say getting back down. He looks confused still, so you giggle. 

“It’s my dick though, who cares?,” he says lost. You pat his chest and shrug, before getting on all fours on the edge of the bed, arching your back as far as you as you can. You notice the mirror in front of you, and blush. 

“Do you have a condom?,”Sasuke asks. 

“I’m on the pill, and i want you raw,” you reply casually. Sasuke could genuinely die right there, a shiver running up his spine as the thought of being in you fully hits him.

You watch Sasuke make eye contact with you through the mirror as he lines himself up with you, easing himself to be inside of you. The sound that comes is sin to his ears, you grip Sasuke wet and tight - the intial pain subsiding as Sasuke buries himself inside. 

Theres a dull ache as you adjust that’s followed by your walls tightening around him. You watch Sasukes expression as he buries himself inside of you, watching your face pressed into the mattress as you use to hands to spread yourself out for him. The noise makes his whole body hot, the sound of your own cum being fucked into you was just too much. 

“Fuck me, please,” you cry out. Sasuke nods as he pulls his back, gripping onto your thighs as he starts a relentless pace. His stamina and how long he lasts together is an extremely dangerous combination, the sensation of being full and being empty hitting you at a constant and intensive pace. Sasuke curves just enough to hit your gspot every time, making you cry out at each impact of his hips to yours. He just feels so fucking good, fills you up to the brim and takes it from you before going at you again and it’s too much for you to take but it’s incredible. Sasuke fucks you and you see magic, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he fucks you at a borderline punishing speed. He’s aggresive, fingertip shaped bruises surely forming on your hips as he takes you as he pleases. He reaches his hand around, fingers placed along your clit trying to match his rhythm. The pleasure collects and with some final thrusts you’re at your third orgasm like it’s nothing. 

He feels you tighten around him, clamping his hands around you and pausing so he doesn’t cum too quickly. You’re genuinely surprised that you haven’t fallen over in over in exhaustion but the lust that settles in the pit of your stomach doesn’t seem to go anywhere as you cum around Sasukes dick and nearly collapse - the pleasure makes you hazy but you still don’t feel the desire to stop. 

“Get on your back,” he calls out hoarsely. You whimper but do as he asks, scooting up as Sasukes weight joins you on the the bed. He positions himself between your legs, yours wrapping around his waist as he fucks into you, his speed becoming sloppy as his own orgasm makes it hard for him to focus you. You wrap your arms around your neck, whispering into his ears. 

“Wanna feel your cum inside me, Uchiha,” you say with a small smile. Sasuke huffs, pressing his forehead to yours as he finishes himself all the way inside, fucking his own release into you for a few solid seconds as his own orgasm barrages him. He huffs, catching his breath before pulling out and laying against you. He cuddles into your neck, arms around your waist and sighs. 

“Hey, Sasuke,” 

“Hn,” 

“Stay the night?,” you ask cheekily. He looks up at you and exhausted, but nods. He’s so relaxed, and soft. Softer than he’s ever been in front of you. How fucking cute. 

“Okay, now move because I gotta sit over the toliet for a while,” 

He snickers in your chest and you roll your eyes. What a jackass. 

You wouldn’t have him any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this will get a part two of actual smut like in depth. just made more sense to seperate it out. let me know what you think in the comments. it's super appreciated <33


End file.
